A differnt night at freddys
by amazingcoolchris2010
Summary: What will happened in this strange night?


**This book is being made by an 11 year old**

**Foxy is the mascot of my books**

Characters: Foxy the pirate fox: very friendly and SUPER combat ready, his best friend is bonnie bunny.

**Bonnie bunny: LOVES his drum set, his best friend is foxy. **

**Chica chicken: LOVES PIZZA, her best friend is Freddy fazbear.**

**Freddy Fazbear: Freddy fazbear: his favourite song is the living TOMESTONE; his best friends are the whole gang. **

**Background:**

**Its bean a week since the kids have seen the gang and things are getting really boring at the pizzeria, little did they know that the toys are coming**

**Chapter one: what's that coming to the pizzeria**

It was just a normal day at the pizzeria when the gang heard a thump outside the door,

"What was that noise? It sounds like its close" asked Chica as Bonnie ran to the door to have a look, he looked and then banged his head against the door and sighed

"It's those toys, AGAIN!" announced bonnie "and mangle is fixed!"

In the past the toys had tried to dismantle them and take their place. They got angry, very angry so they hid in the pirates cove to get ready to surprise attack.

The toys entered in a leisurely fashion, as if they were trying to make a truce with them but they waited for them to walk past the pirate's cove and when they did they all jumped on their double gangers, but they were too strong they still fought back.

Mangle and foxy were having a huge struggle, mangle was victorious with a swift blow to the head foxy was unconscious, Bonnie ran over to help as he bashed mangle against the wall, her leg broke, he turned to see that chica and Freddy were be dominated by the copies. It had seemed as if time had slowed down, he had to choose either Chica or Freddy then he had an idea, he grabbed a chair and threw it at toy chica and charged for toy Freddy, the room looked clear but then he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. That hand ripped of his arm, Bonnie fell dizzy and saw a fuzzy blue figure that loomed over him as he fell unconscious next to foxy.

E nd of chapter

Chapter two: getting our were about

When Bonnie woke he was very dizzy for a moment

"Were, am I? WA were is Foxy?" ask Bonnie in desperation and freddy pointed to the corner were foxy was curled up and listening to his locket given to him by Mike, Bonnie got up carefully and limped to foxy

"Foxy are you ok? You look like you got pretty banged up" asked Bonnie while also trying to comfort him. Foxy just sat up but didn't take his sight away from his locket

"Do you remember when yee were alive?" asked foxy in a weak voice

"No I don't, you now you're the only one who can remember that" answered Bonnie "anyway are you OK?"

"Yes, but never mind me I'm worried about thee" replied Foxy weakly

" I'm fine foxy I'm glad you're ok" comforted Bonnie, the door opened and mangle walked in and headed towards foxy who was curled up on the floor again

"I knew you were easy to break" chuckled mangle, after a few seconds foxy jumped at her and started to bite and tear at her fur and mangled screeched. When Foxy was finished mangle was all over the room in pieces. Foxy chuckled

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 3: The idea**

Everyone had turned to see what had happed and gasped when they saw that foxy had defeated mangle

"Foxy how did you overcome mangle? That was amazing" asked chica as she was baffled, Foxy didn't reply for a few seconds

"I thought because I don't react well with surprise attack without thought I could do just that due to them being our copies" Foxy realised "you understand right?"

They all sat facing the door, except foxy who stared at what he had done to mangle and cried

"No one likes me I'm all ways alone, and when I do befriend someone I kill them on accident"

Freddy came over to comfort foxy

"foxy, were very sorry you're the only one who can remember your family and friends" said Freddy in a calming voice and winding up foxys locket "play your locket, It will make you feel better" a few hours passed of thinking

"I thought about it and all we need to do is find our weaknesses and use them to defeat our double gangers" suggested chica "its fool proof"

So they all found their weaknesses

"Ok were all set, let's prepare for the battle" Smiled Freddy "we attack at sunrise"

**End of chapter**

Chapter four: The final battle

It was early in the morning and Foxy was the first to wake, he checked to see if the cost was clear and ran to the pirates' cove. He sat at a bench in the corner and found a damaged letter this gave him courage

Dear foxy

I wanted to give his to you in person but I couldn't find you. It's a set of wooden swords, so you and the gang can have fun during the nights.

Hope your well

-Mike

Foxy ran back to the room were the rest of the gang were waiting for him

"Foxy where have you been? We have been waiting for ages" asked Chica foxy didn't answer, all he did was show her the damaged letter, and she evaluated the letter closely

They spread out around the party room, Foxy hid in the cove, Bonnie hid back stage, Chica hid in the toilets and Freddy hid in the office. The toys were lined up on the stage, Foxy and the gang had an advantage because they had already taken mangle out. The toys woke up at the same time and walked past the backstage area Bonnie picked his copy of the back, it was a hard struggle but he won meanwhile the toys walked past the bathrooms, Chica struggle with her double she signalled for Foxy to come help, he ran over swiftly with his new wooden sword in hand and stabbed the toy chica in the back.

"Here take this, let's go help Freddy" laughed Foxy as he tossed the sword to chica.

The heard a crash from the office, foxy, Bonnie and chica ran to help Freddy, they heard Freddy moan but when they got there Freddy's double was on the floor with a lead pipe sticking out of him with Freddy sitting on the chair next to the door, exhausted Freddy looked up and announced in a weak voice

"We did it guys, we got the pizzeria back" and the gang celebrated but they hear the door slam open and hid.

End of chapter

Chapter four: An old friend

"Hello? Foxy? Are you still here?" asked a nervous and doubtful voice

Chica pushed Foxy to the door and encouraged him to talk to him

"Go on, go talk to mike" encouraged Bonnie "come on he's your old friend" Foxy walked out the door to the lobby trying to hide his wound on his leg and greeted Mike to the pizzeria again

"Welcome again Mike I'm sorry about the other week, I really am it's just that I was just trying to keep the kids safe, you know" Chuckled Foxy

"Yea that's ok, I'm just happy we get to talk to each other again" relived Mike "about that Locket I gave you…uh, how do you like it?"

"Yea lockets bean great today I used it to keep my cool and not got ballistic" replied Foxy and Bonnie entered.

"Hello Mike, how are you?" asked Bonnie in curiosity but Mike took a step back as he was intimidated from his past

"Please stay back Bonnie, I still don't trust you" pleaded Mike he was sceptical about why he wasn't charging at him screaming with Freddy and Chica following

"Mike he is totally safe none of them attack, I've checked myself. Come on in we need your help cleaning up" invited Foxy "the toys have decided to come and try to take the pizzeria again" so they walked in and checked they hadn't damaged the pizzeria in any way.

The backstage door slammed open with mangle all dismantled in the door way, she charged straight towards Mike but Freddy jumped in the way and took the hit and was not very damaged. Mike was very surprised to see Freddy risk his life for him, and _FREDDY _out of the whole gang, why not Bonnie or Chica

"Run mike, get to the office and close both doors NOW" commanded Freddy "The building is on main power they will stay shut for as long as they do"

Mike ran to the office and saw the sword that he gifted to Foxy so he grabbed it and ran to the struggling animatronics and threw is to Chica who caught it with alarmingly great ease, despite being pinned to the floor by mangle, and swung with great power and cut off the leg of mangle as she let out a great screech and limped out into the rain were she short circuited due to not being water proofed while making.

Mike dragged in the broken machine (that was in shambles) and threw it into the dumpster along with the other toys and their parts.

Mike asked Foxy to come to the pirates' cove so they could talk

"Foxy, uh have you changed since the last time I saw you?" asked Mike as he held his breath "I want to ask you a question from when I was a security guard"

"I have defiantly not changed, you can ask Bonnie and he doesn't lie" replied foxy in an almost faithful voice

"You can ask me anything"

"Ok… um just why didn't you attack me, I find it strange" wondered Mike

"I saw something special in you; like I could be your friend and here we are now best friends" rejoiced Foxy as they walked out back into the dining area were the others were nowhere to be found when they all burst out of the kitchen with a large pirate pizza and yelling

"SUPRIZE" while offering them a slice of the giant pizza they held. The Gang and Mike partied until 6:00am when Mike went home and the animatronics got ready for their next adventure

End of story


End file.
